Feline Flirt
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: What would happen if Mrs. Norris started flirting with Crookshanks? There aren't many Crook/Norris fics out there, so here's my take!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I noticed there weren't many Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris fics out there, so here's this one! I really hope you like it.**

* * *

A strange scent drifted through the air and the orange Kneazle inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint the source; it wasn't hard, as he had smelled it many times before. Glancing frantically around, he spotted a door that stood ajar and slipped quietly inside as a lithe, dappled creature appeared around the corner, ears flat and nose in the air.

Mrs. Norris.

Crookshanks barely suppressed a low hiss as she passed his door, but she must have heard something because her ears flicked, she froze, and her head swung around so she was staring straight at him. His heart pounded beneath his thick fur and he held his breath, not moving a muscle as she started slowly towards the door he was behind, her tail twitching slightly. Panic grew; if she found him, he would be in so much trouble, even though he was a cat like herself. Mrs. Norris wasn't known for her mercy, and Crookshanks knew he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her fury.

When she was barely a tail length away, a sharp crack sounded in the corridor, echoing faintly before trailing off into silence. Mrs. Norris snapped her head around to glare at something Crookshanks couldn't see before flattening herself to the ground and bolting away from his hiding place with an annoyed growl. A relieved sigh escaped him just as the door was thrown open and a looming human stood silhouetted in the doorway.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Argus Filch sneered down at the cowering Crookshanks.

.

"And don't let him out at night again!" Filch spat.

"I won't!" Hermione replied as she hurried down the hall the next day, Crookshanks held tightly in her arms. The orange cat was very disgruntled after being locked up in a cramped cage all night, and his fur stuck out in every direction, but as Hermione snuggled him close, he felt his muscles relaxing a bit. He was safe now.

But just the mere thought of the night before sent spikes of fury to his paws and he wanted desperately to tear his claws through Mrs. Norris' flesh, feel her blood running to the ground. She had stayed awake all night, sitting guard outside his cage as Filch had requested, but she had taken advantage of his situation and taunted him all night.

As he was about to fall into an uneasy sleep, she would slip her paw through the bars and give him a nice long gash in his side and he would leap to his paws, hissing as she retreated to a safe distance with a supercilious sneer in her crimson eyes. He would try to turn his back to her but the cage was so small he could hardly move and the arrogant she-cat would just growl with amusement at his futile attempts.

He had never been as relieved in his years as he was this morning when Hermione appeared, led by Filch, and he was allowed out of the cage. He instantly turned on Mrs. Norris, his eyes smoldering.

"I'll kill you, you little—" His yowled curse at the malicious cat was cut off as his mistress scooped him up. The conceited caretakers' cat turned her tail to him with a smirk in her glassy eyes and stalked out the door in search of her next victim, leaving the orange tom fuming.

And now here he was, in Hermione's arms by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He had relaxed enough to start purring, but it was a vacillating purr; his mind was still on Mrs. Norris. Oh, how he wanted her, how he wanted to dig his claws deep into her skin, tear his fangs through her fur, feel her blood spatter over his pelt. But no punishment was horrible enough for that mangy excuse of a cat. She was too evil, too…

"Crookshanks, stop it!"

Hermione's voice cut Crookshanks' thoughts off and he realised he had been kneading her leg with his claws unsheathed. Quickly pulling them in with a guilty feeling that he had hurt his mistress, he leaped from her lap and hurried up to the girls' dormitories. As he curled up tightly on Hermione's four-poster, he couldn't help wondering why Mrs. Norris chose to pick on him most out of the entire school.

* * *

**A/N How's that for a start? Should I continue? Is there anything wrong with it? Please don't be afraid to point something out, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait; I hit writers block and then, as one of my favourite authors, Matt Guthrie, says, I hit major writers spurt. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks passed and Crookshanks found himself seeking out a certain feisty tabby, who seemed to be deliberately avoiding him. The long-furred orange tom wasn't all too annoyed about that; it was probably better for them both that they stay apart, otherwise Crookshanks would probably lose it at the sight of Mrs. Norris and end up clawing her throat out. It was a pity he couldn't use magic like his mistress could.

A month after being taken by Filch and taunted by his vile cat, Crookshanks finally saw Mrs. Norris.

It was a dull morning; storm clouds gathered thickly overhead in the sky and the air smelled strongly of the rain s soon to come. Crookshanks had just been let out by Hermione to roam the castle when _she_ appeared from around the corner, her ears pricked and her eyes wide as she searched for her next victim. When she spotted the ginger cat glaring at her, she paused, one paw in the air.

"Well, if it isn't Granger's cat," she sneered, some strange emotion in her crimson eyes that Crookshanks had never seen before. She curled her lips to reveal glistening fangs. "Did the poor little kitty lose his way, again?" she added with a smirk.

Crookshanks growled deep in his throat, his claws extending automatically as he hissed, "Shut up, you spineless git."

"Shall I call for Filch?" Mrs. Norris purred sweetly, although her voice had a layer of the same unusual emotion in her eyes. "I wouldn't hesitate."

"Go ahead and try," he growled again. "You won't make it far." Then, to emphasise his point, Crookshanks dropped into a low, threatening crouch, his unblinking eyes watching Mrs. Norris as she flicked her tail and vanished around the corner. Crookshanks took off after her, fury lighting his gaze.

As he entered the new hall, he saw no sign of her and was caught off guard as a screeching mass of tabby fur hurtled towards him, knocking him off his feet. With an enraged hiss, he leaped up, fur on end, just as she launched herself at him again and cuffed him over the head.

"Never underestimate me!" she yowled with delight as he cowered back a moment. Shaking his shaggy head to clear his mind, Crookshanks stared at the she-cat in confusion when he realized she wasn't making any other moves to attack again. He'd had the element of surprise; why hadn't she taken more advantage of it? Pushing that nagging though aside, the ginger tom leaped again, his sharp claws digging into Mrs. Norris's shoulders as his teeth aimed for her exposed throat. As she swung her head gracefully to the side, his fans passed harmlessly through thick tabby fur, but he didn't let that dissuade him; instead, he made a sudden lunge, just as a long shadow loomed over the two cats.

"Crookshanks?" a voice said with astonishment.

Mrs. Norris tore herself from Crookshanks's grip and stepped back, glaring at him, but not in a haughty manner, the half-Kneazle realized with surprise. Then, he glanced up into the incredulous face of Harry Potter, his mistress's best friend, who bent down to cautiously scratch behind Crookshanks' ears.

"What do you think you're doing, picking a fight with Mrs. Norris, eh, Crookshanks?" Harry grinned, then, remembering that Mrs. Norris was still standing here, he added, "Was it even a fight? Or was is something else.." he trailed off as Crookshanks hissed up at him, eyes narrowed. "Okay, okay!" he laughed, turning around and starting back down the hall. "I'll just leave you two to it then, should I?"

When he had vanished from sight, Crookshanks swung his head around to glare at Mrs. Norris. "Why did you stay here?" he snarled. "Why didn't you leave, and find Filch like a good kitty?"

Mrs. Norris scowled. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because that's what you do."

"Oh yeah? Who says?"

"No one needs to say; your actions prove it!"

"I only turn certain students in to Filch!"

"Not by what I see; I see you report every single person you run into!"

Mrs. Norris suddenly grinned, a grin that set Crookshanks's fur on end, a grin that told him she was about to do something he probably would not like, and he was certainly not to be disappointed.

* * *

**Any ideas what she might do? Any? Please review and if you get it right I'll mention your name in the next chapter!**


End file.
